A Christmas Surprise
by Metallica1147
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Central Park zoo and Marlene just found our her parents are coming for the holidays. BUT she and everyone else is going to find out something no one saw coming! What could it be? Read the story and find out!
1. Guess Who's Coming?

**A Christmas Surprise**

**Chapter 1: Guess whose coming?**

It's an early cold morning in the Central Park zoo, and in the otter habitat Brandon is just waking up. While Marlene is cleaning her habitat like a neat freak.

"Marlene, what are doing?"

"Cleaning!"

"Why are you cleaning? Christmas isn't until this Saturday."

"I know but I got a message from my parents saying that they will be here tomorrow!"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah why?"

Brandon didn't say anything for a few minute, but then he explained.

"I… never knew my parents."

"You didn't? I thought your parents lived with you back at your old zoo."

"No, I have no memory of any family members at all."

"Not even a brother or a sister?"

"None what's so ever."

"I'm so sorry Brandon, but at lease you have everyone here at this zoo. We are all like one big happy family."

"Thank you Marlene and you are like a big sister to me!"

"Big sister?"

"You're a year older then me right?"

"Oh yeah that's right. It's hard to remember because you're as tall as Kowalski."

"That's true. Hey, let's go tell the penguins your parents are coming!"

"Okay sure!"

Brandon and Marlene then went over to the penguin's habitat to go tell them the news. Once they got there the penguins were training like always.

"Kick, punch, high kick, low kick!"

"Hey guys!"

"What's up penguin dudes?"

"Brandon, Marlene…How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming here when we're training?"

""Um, a very high number of times?" asked Brandon.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well we wanted to come here to let you know my parents are coming for Christmas!"

"That's great to hear Marlene!" said Private.

"Marlene are you sure parents of yours are not spies?"

"Aw come on Skipper, it's Christmas time, and I'm your girlfriend. Do you really think the parents of your girlfriend are spies?"

"You can never be to sure Marlene."

"I agree with Marlene, Skipper, it is a peaceful time. Can't you just forget about work for once?"

"I would slap you for that Kowalski, but since it's the holidays, I will lay off the whole spy thing, and also to be nice. I'm giving the team the rest of the week off from Christmas."

"Horary!" cheered Rico and Ariana.

"Thank you Skipper."

"No problem Marlene, now why don't we guys help us decorate the HQ? It's going to be a cold winter this year so it would be best to celebrate Christmas here."

"That's a great idea!" said Brandon.

So now the penguins and the otters went inside the HQ to decorate it for Christmas, and getting ready for Marlene's parents arrival.

_Author's note: Well I hope you like it so far. In the next chapter the penguins and otters will be decorating the HQ, but there will be a little surprise. What will it be? You will just have to wait till the next chapter._


	2. Getting Ready

_Author's Note: I got a review asking who is Ariana and Brandon. Well I put a Bio of them in my profile so you can know them, also Ariana and Brandon are my only OC's._

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Ready**

Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ariana, Marlene and Brandon all went inside the HQ to decorated it. Once they got inside Rico upchucked a whole bunch of Christmas decorations, and stared to get ready for Christmas and for Marlene's parents arrival.

"Okay team, our mission is to get ready for Christmas. Rico and Ariana, you two are in charge of the outside decorations. Brandon, Marlene and Private, you decorate this part of the HQ. Kowalski, you're with me putting decorations in your lab."

"My lab?"

"Yes your lab. Is there a problem with that?"

"Umm, no just give me a second to make room in there for us."

Kowalski rushed into his lab to hind Jiggles from Skipper before went in to see it. (A/N: Remember? At the end of the episode Jiggles when at the end Kowalski just shrunk Jiggles LOLZ!) Kowalski then hind Jiggles and let Skipper in.

"What was that all about Kowalski?"

"Uh, nothing sir. Why do you ask?"

"Just forget it, now let's get to work."

Skipper and Kowalski stared decorating the lab, but as they are decoration, Skipper finds a little green creature.

"Kowalski. Do you remember what I said about Jiggles?"

"Who's Jiggles?" asked very nervous like.

"Juggles, your monster you created a few months ago."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

*Skipper shows him Jiggles.*

"Oh, that Jiggles."

"I thought I told you to get rid of him!"

"I'm sorry Skipper but I thought I could change him, so far he's improving."

"Fine Kowalski, but I got my eye on him. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now let's continued decorating you're lab."

So Skipper and Kowalski went on with to decorate Kowalski's lab. Meanwhile, Ariana and Rico are outside decorating.

"Rico how times to I have to tell you this? We can't put a decoration that has you aiming a rocket launcher at Santa Claus, even if you did make it yourself!"

"Kablamo on Santa!"

"Why would you want to blow up Santa?"

"I oh no."

"Well what kind of message will you be sending Mort if we put this up?"

"I oh no."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I oh no."

"Well we're not going to put it up."

"Awww."

"Hey, If It makes you feel any better we can put up the decoration of you blowing up King Julian."

"Horary!"

So Ariana and Rico put decoration up of Rico blowing up Julian with a rocket launcher. Now we meet Brandon, Marlene and Private in the main room of the HQ and they just finished putting up the Christmas tree.

"Smashing good job guys!"

"Thanks Private, hey can you please go get the star in the next room?"

"Sure thing Marlene!"

Private then goes to the next room to go get the star for the tree. After Private left, Marlene remembered that they forgot to put the mistletoe.

"Oh! Hey Brandon can you help me put up the mistletoe?"

"Sure Marlene. Where should we put it?"

"Right over there should do."

Pointing to the fire place that the penguin just put in their HQ (A/N: And it's something that I just added as I was typing this story LOL!) Marlene then got the little ladder that the penguins had to put the mistletoe up. Marlene then put it up with a little string that was hanging for the ceiling.

"Got it Marlene?"

"Yeah, it's on, thanks Brandon."

"Sure thing Marlene."

He then helped her come down for the step ladder. Once he got her down, Marlene looked at Brandon like she was about to flirt with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Look up silly."

*He looks up at the mistletoe.*

"Ok I'm under a mistletoe…with you."

"That's right."

"But, we are in a relationship with other people."

"Brandon, we're just under a mistletoe, it will be okay."

"Okay then Marlene."

Brandon and Marlene took each others paws, and begin kissing on the lips for a few seconds. After a few seconds they broke away. Brandon was just blushing while Marlene was smiling at him.

"How was that Brandon?"

"Uh, you know I think Skipper wants me to invite some people over for Christmas. Yeah I just remember, see ya!"

Brandon then rushed out of the HQ to go invite some animals to the Christmas party, even Skipper never said there were going to be a party, or to even invite people. Marlene just chuckled and went back to decorating the rest of the HQ.

_Author's note: For all you Skilene hates, or people who wanted me to make a love story between Brandon and Marlene. There! I made them kiss for the first time! XD In the next chapter Marlene's parents are coming over, BUT! Something will be reviled that will forever change my fan fiction stories forever! What could it be? You have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Till then, please review._


	3. The Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**The Surprise**

On the day of Christmas Eve everyone was waiting the arrival of Marlene's parents. Of course they were waiting at the otter's habitat, but it was hard because of all the snow.

"S-Skipper why can't we wait over at the HQ?" asked Brandon.

"Stop being such a baby Brandon."

"Both of you stop it, my parents are coming and it's Christmas time so stop arguing!" shouted Marlene.

Everyone was just silent and couldn't believe Marlene just shouted at them like that.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just Christmas and I want everyone to get along."

"It's alright Marlene, we promise to behave when for now on."

"Thank you Skipper."

"Well Marlene, never seen that side you before."

Marlene then turned around and saw her mom and dad were standing right there.

"Mom! Dad!"

She then gave the both of them a big hug, and Marlene's parents did the same.

"Everyone, these are my parents, my dad Ruben, and my mom Lucia."

"And this must be Skipper." said Ruben.

But Ruben mistake Brandon with Skipper, because Marlene never told her parents she's dating a penguin.

"Um, dad that's not Skipper."

"I'm Skipper."

"Your boyfriend is a penguin?"

"Yeah, I was just scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Marlene, it doesn't matter if he's a penguin or not, as long as he treats you right, that's all that matters. Right Ruben?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well it's very nice to meet you Skipper."

"Likewise Ruben."

"Let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Skipper's commando team Kowalski, Rico, Private, Ariana, and this is my roommate Brandon."

Ruben and Lucia were silent for a moment while everyone was just looked confused on why they didn't say anything.

"Brandon, your name is Brandon?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah why?"

"What's your last name?"

"DeOtter." (A/N: 'DeOtter' name belongs to GrandOldPenguin, and I did ask him and he said it was okay.)

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it mom?"

"Marlene, a year after you where born we had another child."

"You had another child?"

"Yes, he was a boy and we named him Brandon."

"Brandon, didn't you say you never knew your parents?"

"Yes I did Marlene."

"Mom, dad does this mean…"

"Yes Marlene, we think that Brandon is our long lost son, and you're long lost brother."

"Wait a second! If Marlene's my sister, then that means…Ewwwww I kissed my sister!"

"You what?" asked Skipper.

"It was just a kissed under the mistletoe."

"Ewwww still nasty!"

*Brandon runs outside*

"Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Wait, I'm outside in the cold. Ahhhhh It's cold"

*Runs back inside and he's all blue*

"Brandon why are you blue?" asked Marlene.

"So…Cold!"

Brandon then falls on the ground and just lays their freezing, and everyone goes to help him.

_Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that coming. In the next chapter you're going to find out how Brandon got separated from his parents. Till then please review._


	4. How Did This Happen?

Chapter 4

**How did this happen?**

After Brandon woke up from being an ice cube he quickly remembers what he just heard about Marlene being his sister.

"Man that was cold. Anyways…Marlene is my sister?"

"Well I guess so Brandon." said Marlene.

"But how, I mean how did this happen?"

"Well, you see-"

"Lucia, I don't think it's a good idea to tell what happen."

"Why not honey?"

"Because I don't think it's a good idea."

"What do you mean it's not a good idea?" asked Brandon.

"Skipper, can you take your team and leave us alone for a while?" asked Marlene.

"Sure Marlene. Team move out!"

Skipper and his team then go back to the HQ while the otters begin to talk.

"So tell me dad. Why can't you tell me why I never knew you guys when I was younger?"

"It's for your own good son."

"Ruben I think we should just tell me."

"Fine, you see, a week before you where born we over heard the zookeepers talking about a transfer."

_~Flashback~_

We see the zookeepers are talking about the transfer over at Marlene's old aquarium the Monterey Bay Aquarium. (A/N: I'm just guessing that's where she's from.)

"That's right; we need to transfer an otter over to Sacramento."

"Why can't they own otters from the wild like we did?"

"Who knows? But their requesting that we send them our youngest otter."

"Marlene? But she was just born last year; I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's just won't seem right, everyone in this town loves her."

"Well what are we suppose do then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wait, isn't the female otter pregnant?"

"Yeah why?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Next week I think. Wait a minute. You're planning to send the new baby born otter to Sacramento are you?"

"Hey you don't want to send Marlene over, so might as well send this new otter over there!"

The zookeeper didn't say anything, nor did he want too.

"It's either Marlene, or this new born, your choice!"

"Fine, just do it."

But over at the window, Ruben over heard everything the two zookeepers said and went back to his habitat to tell Lucia.

""Hey Ruben, where you been?"

"Honey I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I over heard the zookeepers talking and, they want to send our new baby over to a different zoo."

"What? No! Our baby is not even born yet."

"I know, look when the time comes I want you to take Marlene somewhere so she won't see her brother leaving."

"Alright then."

_~The next week~_

Lucia has just giving birth to Brandon and Ruben stared to hold Brandon and waited for the zookeepers. Lucia then took Marlene inside the cave and waited till Brandon was taken away.

"Morning then Ruben. I see that your new baby was just born." said the Zookeeper.

Ruben stared to cry a little, he knew it was time to give his son away.

"I guess you know why I'm here. I'm sorry but I got to do this."

Ruben just nodded and gave Brandon to the zookeeper, but with a little peace of paper in Brandon's paw.

"Brandon, is this the little guy's name?"

Ruben just nodded while wiping his tears.

"Alright, I'll be sure that this will be his name at his old zoo."

The zookeeper then took Brandon away and that was the last time he ever saw him. Till now.

_~End of flashback~_

"So you knew I was going to get transferred, and did nothing about it?"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"Explains why you gave me away!"

"Brandon please clam down." said Marlene.

"How can I knowing my own father gave me away?"

"I know Brandon, but at lease we're all together now."

"I need to be alone now Marlene."

"But Brandon-"

Brandon just left and went to go be alone and think about what he just heard.

_Author's Note: Oh no, Brandon did not wanted to find out he was taken away this way. How will Marlene confront Brandon after this? Just wait till the next chapter to find out. Till then, please review._


	5. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 5**

**Merry Christmas**

It's now Christmas day and everyone in at the Penguin's HQ celebrating, and everyone is there. Even the lemurs, the badgers, and Doris the Dolphin.

"Hello neighbors!" said Julian.

"Lemurs?"

"Hey everyone!" said both Stacy and Becky.

"Badgers?"

"Hi everyone, how are you?" said Rodger.

"Rodger?"

Hey guys!" said Max.

"Max?"

"Hi!" said Doris.

"Doris! Who invited all these people?" asked Skipper.

"I am one hundred percent that Brandon was the one who invited them all sir." said Kowalski.

"Brandon! Where are you?"

There was no answer and that only made Skipper madder.

"Skipper, Brandon is not here." said Marlene.

"Well where is he"

"Still at our habitat."

"Well go get him so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

"I'm not going to Skipper."

"Why not?"

"Brandon is going though a tough time right now, and I'm not going to bring him over here if you're going to yell at him."

"Fine I won't yell at him, just bring him over here."

"Sure thing Skipper."

Marlene went over back to her habitat to talk to Brandon. Once she got there, she saw Brandon lying down on his bed.

"Brandon?"

"What is it Marlene?"

"How come you're not at the Christmas party?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm still bummed about knowing my own dad gave me away when I was born."

"Well it's not like he wanted too, he had to do it."

"But I still don't understand why he would."

"Well you may not understand but I think it was a good thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if dad never gave you away, we might not be living in the same zoo right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, think about it. If I was transferred to Sacramento, I might have stayed there. Didn't you say you had to leave the zoo because there were too many male otters over there?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Yeah, so see, it was a good thing this happen."

"Your right Marlene, that choice that dad made could have been the best choice he ever made. Besides marrying mom."

"Yeah hehe, well let's go back to the Christmas party so Skipper can yell at you."

"Yell at me for what?"

"For inviting so many people to the party."

"Oh yeah, I did that right after we kiss."

"Yeah I think he might yell at you for that too."

"Alright let's just go over there."

So both otters went back to the penguins HQ. Once they went inside, Skipper was right there waiting for the both of them.

"Hey there Skipper." said Brandon.

"Mind explaining to me why you invited more animals here?"

"Yes I will the reason I did that is because I thought our friends should not spend Christmas in their cold habitats, all alone in the snow. You wouldn't want someone like poor Mort to be in the cold would you?"

"Hmmm, well he is a Lemur."

"You must be kidding me,"

"Of course I am, and since you got my trust, I'll let this slide."

"Thanks Skipper, good thing you didn't say anything about me and Marlene kissing. Why did I just say that?"

"It's fine, it was just a kiss under the mistletoe, and you two are brother and sister and I'm dating Marlene so it's okay."

"Yeah and I'm dating Ariana. Speaking of Ariana, where is she?"

"Right here!" said Ariana.

She then gave him a hug for his back, and Brandon tried to turn around but can't because she's holding him too tight.

"Must you always do that?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, because I love you."

"I love you too now let go."

"No!"

"I thought so."

"Hey we are about to open presents right now." said Skipper.

"Presents!" Yelled Ariana.

*She then let's goes of Brandon.*

"Now she let's me go."

But before Brandon went to the tree for presents. He went to his parents to talk to them.

"Hey mom and dad."

"Hey Brandon." said Ruben.

"Are you still sad sweaty?"

"No, I actually want to thank you for giving me away."

"You're thanking us that we gave you away?"

"Yes dad, and do you know why?"

"No."

"Well I think you both for giving me away because if you didn't, me and Marlene wouldn't be living together here."

"Aww that's so sweet Brandon." said Lucia.

"Yeah I love my sister so what?"

"Well it matters to me." said Marlene.

"I know it does Marlene."

"Yup and I love you little brother."

"Little? I'm taller and bigger then you."

"Yes but I'm a year older then you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I love you too older sister."

They both then hugged each other and hugged both their parents. Then they went to go open their presents. Once they exchanged gifts, they wasted no time to open them. Private got a new Lunacorn doll for Stacy, Kowalski got a new lazar gun from Doris. (A/N: Don't ask me how she got it XD) Rico got a new Rocket Launcher from Becky. (A/N: Again don't ask XD) Skipper got a new U.S army helmet from Marlene, Stacy got a Private plushy toy from Private, so now she can always have her boyfriend. (A/N: IF you didn't read my story Badger Love, then let me tell you Stacy and Private are dating and so are Rico and Becky.) Becky got some TNT from Rico. Doris got a picture of Kowalski so now she can always have something to remind her of him. Max got kazoos from Rodger so now Max have something to play with besides yarn! Rodger got a mixed tape of classical music from Max with all of his favorite songs. Julien got a brand new crown from Maurice and it was much bigger then is old one. Maurice got a new smoothie maker from Mort with some help from Skipper, and Julien was actually nice enough to get Mort something. He gave Mort a new handheld game system. (A/N: Like the game Mort kept playing in that one episode "Friend in a box.") Marlene got a Spanish guitar for Skipper and it said on the back 'with love, Skipper.' Ariana got a toy black bunny from Brandon and Brandon got a new Les Paul electric guitar from Ariana.

Once everyone opened their presents Marlene said.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

"And why is that Marlene?" asked Skipper.

"Because Brandon gave me the best Christmas present ever!"

"Yeah! Wait, I didn't give you a Christmas present."

"Yes you did. You gave me the best brother I could ever ask for."

"Oh, and you know, you gave me the best sister I could ever ask for."

Everyone just gave out an "Awww" while both otter hugged. Then everyone gathered around the tree and stared singing Christmas songs. Everyone was happy, especial Brandon and Marlene. Knowing that they have just became better friends then ever, because they are more then just friends now. They are brother and sister.

**The End.**

_Author's Note: Well I hoped you guys liked it, this shall be my last story for the year 2010, but I will be back in 2011! Till then, please review, happy holidays, hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, and see you in my next story of 2011! Metallica1147 out! :D_


End file.
